Pink Psyche Locks
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Franziska is the prime suspect of a murder. Phoenix suspects Maya is up to something and it determined to break those pink locks.


Title: Pink Psyche locks

Rating: T

Pairing: Maya/Franziska

Disclaimer: Characters copyright to Capcom

Notes: Inspired by a simple kink meme prompt about breaking psychelocks. And it gave me the idea of having different colored psyche locks. Hope you like the idea and criticism welcome.

Pink Psyche Locks

.

After eight years, Phoenix Wright returned to his office as a lawyer again. With his reputation back on track and a good reunion with his good friend, Maya Fey. She remained as slim and perky as ever. Her black hair and purple robes remained just as they were those years ago. They had only managed to keep in touch with each other online because Maya had been so busy. They continued to exchange gifts and he still had a lot of _Steel Samurai _DVDs received from Maya hat he forgot to watch. It felt brilliant yet strange at the same time.

Even more strange to see Pearl all grown up and almost his daughter's age. She was still as hopeful as ever to see him and Maya in a relationship. Somethings just never change.

"Hey Nick, did you hear about Franzy?" Maya asked as she browsed through the newspaper.

"You told me a million times Maya," Phoenix told her. "She's an official suspect for the murder of John Kaiser."

"But they haven't even got any evidence against her!" Maya yelled. "They're just saying it's a repeat of the DL-6 case. It's wrong and if she does get arrested, it will just be stupid." John Kaiser, an admirer of Franziska was found dead in a bush near Franziska's house. He was shot in the heart. Since then, Franziska's home had been invaded with police officers and investigators.

Maya was up to something.

Phoenix Wright knew Maya for nearly ten years. If she was up to something he would smell it from a miles away. He was pretty good at predicting this stuff since being a talented poker player. And that one pink psyche lock that he saw yesterday. They were unlike any other normal psychelocks. There was a time where Kristoph had five cold, dark black locks full of despair. He couldn't get the pink one out of his mind though, he thought he could break these because of the cheeky atmosphere. They seemed completely harmless, but Phoenix had learned the hard way never to judge a book by it's cover. Even the most harmless looking people could be a culprit to something so cruel.

But why was there a cheeky atmosphere?

Maya admitted she was at Franziska's house at the night of the murder. And he wondered about her. At the same time he was concerned. If Maya continued on like this, she might get arrested as an accomplice – that was the last thing Phoenix wanted – and the last thing Maya needs. It was investigation time and potentially his first case in eight years.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked him eagerly.

"To Franziska's house," Phoenix replied. "I need to ask her a few questions." He couldn't understand the need to go now, but he knew it would please Maya.

"I'll go with you," Maya offered in joy.

He didn't wish be out for long though, he needed to check that Trucy and Apollo were all right.

_Does Franziska have anything to do with that lock?_

.

They had arrived at Von Karma's Mansion forty-five minutes later. Maya remained perky, yet her happiness sparked up like fireworks just now. He never used to notice this in his first years of being a lawyer. The fountains dazzled in the moonlight and the marble statue seemed to have glowed. He was not surprised to see statues of Manfred and Franziska Von Karma besides the stair case.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it Nick?" Maya asked.

"Sure is."

"Let's go in!" Maya dashed to the door leaving Phoenix five feet behind. She hopped unto the stairs and knocked in the door with passion like a young child.

"Wait for me Maya!" Phoenix requested.

"What kind of fool will be foolishly knocking at this foolish time of night!" It was a female voice and Maya couldn't help but smile. The door opened and there was Franziska Von Karma in a white silky dressing gown. Her aqua hair shined as it did in every trial. Almost as perfect as her main goals.

"Hi Franziska," Maya cried. She gave Franziska a delightful hug that gave a natural tight grip to it. "You look so pretty tonight!"

"I always look pretty," Franziska smirked, trying to act professional. "Now why are you two fools doing knocking on my house?"

Phoenix was too scared to speak, but he thought Maya randomly hugging Franziska like that was cute.

"Nick has a few questions."

"Make it quick," she muttered. "It's ruining my perfect beauty sleep."

Now Phoenix wished that he had just stayed in bed now. They followed Franziska to her lounge without a word. Floral patterns and glistening ornaments filled the room with elegance. Bookshelves galore and a fascinating view near the window. The sofas were slick, red with white polka dots.

"So you and Maya where here at the night of the murder," Phoenix said in an instant. "What did you do?"

"We were talking about foolish things," Franziska muttered.

"Such as?"

"Burgers, Steel Samurai, Pink Princess, music and books," Maya answered on Franziska's behalf. "We read some books together too."

"So you and Maya did nothing else last night?" Phoenix asked Franziska.

"That's right," Franziska replied. "Now I have nothing more to say. Kindly get out."

He refused to leave. Chains flashed around her and four of those pink psychelocks appeared. _Bingo!_ Time to break the locks. "Oh really?" Phoenix asked. "I think you two did a lot more than that!"

"Get out Phoenix Wright!" demanded Franziska. "You can't prove it."

"Oh yes I can," Phoenix smirked. "Here's the proof!" Phoenix reached for his pocket holding out a small golden tube. Franziska remained unimpressed whilst Maya walked over to her. Phoenix smirked as he opened up the lid revealing crimson lipstick. The shade matched Maya's lips. "Looks like you too have been having make overs?"

"So?" Franziska spat.

"Maya never wears make-up," Phoenix added. "And the night after the murder, she came to my office later than usual smelling like perfume."

"So do you like the make over then?" Maya asked in excitement.

"Personally I prefer you without the make-up," he said. "I won't stop you though."

"And what does this lipstick have to do with the murder?" Franziska asked. Her tone was angry and desperate, but her eyes were weary.

"Nothing," Phoenix replied with a smile on his face. "But I think if you reveal your secret, it will clear you of all suspicion."

"You're such a fool Phoenix Wright."

"Now let's cut to the chase," Phoenix continued. "The lipstick strongly hints that you and Maya are dating."

"WHAT!" Maya and Franziska gasped in unison. Maya's psyche lock and one of Franziska's locks shattered into dust. The chains swept away from Maya and transferred onto Franziska. Phoenix decided he would talk to Maya about this later, right now he was going to break Franziska's psychelocks. Thinking about it, he wasn't quite sure if Franziska was really innocent of murder. To be honest, he thought it was her at first, but there was no evidence or traces of her at the crime scene. The suspicion kept stalking her, no matter who was arrested for the crime. The excuse was that she was a Von Karma, they were perfect and would leave no evidence.

Breaking this pink psychelocks could change the whole situation around.

"You fool Phoenix Wright," Franziska bellowed. "You can't prove anything. Maya Fey and I are just friends."

"Not according to this," Phoenix flashed out a pink cell phone from out of his pocket. He swung it with fingers. He face Maya and told her, "you should more care of your stuff next time Maya. You're lucky it fell into my hands."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Maya snapped trying to reach out for her phone. "Nick this isn't the time for games. We need to check that Pearl and Trucy are fine and Franziska needs her sleep." Phoenix dodged her every time and chuckled as he read through a message Franziska had sent her.

"I'm jealous Franziska," Phoenix admitted. "Maya texts you more than she does me. But you sent her a really cute message."

_You're a fool Maya Fey, but you're my cute fool._

Franziska blushed as two psychelocks shattered into thin air, leaving just chains and one final pink lock around her. Maya didn't seem to notice that her cheeks were just as red as Franziska's face – she seemed more interested in getting her phone back – it was fun teasing the pair of them. Maya was probably going to regret giving him her magatama to keep. Franziska's back faced Phoenix and she sealed her lips with willpower. Phoenix spotted something: lipstick marks on Franziska's gown. The marks were the key into breaking her final lock.

"So if you're really just friends, then why is their lipstick marks on the back of your nightgown?" Phoenix asked. Franziska remained silent as it caught Maya's attention – she giggled.

"We sure had fun last night," Maya confessed.

"I can see that," Phoenix could only agree with Maya. "So maybe you can tell me what you and Franziska were up to last night?"

"We slept together," was Maya's answer. With that, Franziska's final lock had vanished and the chains quickly followed. She froze to the spot and refused to accept the fact that she had just got owned by Phoenix Wright ... again. "Sorry Franzy," Maya said.

"How come you didn't tell me Maya?" Phoenix asked. It wasn't natural for Maya to keep secrets, and he didn't see why dating a woman should be much of a secret. Then he came to realize why their relationship was a secret. Maya was the master of Kurain and the elders were strict and would probably advice against lesbianism. Personally, Phoenix found that rather stupid; if the master wanted to date a woman – let her. He saw no good reason why Maya would want to hide it, so it was most likely Franziska who wanted to hide it. Franziska probably thought it would affect her _"perfect record" _and reputation.

And it all started to make sense.

"None of your business Phoenix Wright!" Franziska barked.

"I was talking to Maya, not you."

"Franziska wasn't ready to come out yet," Maya replied. She leapt up to hug Franziska, who was still frozen. "I was ready to tell you, but Franzy didn't want everyone to know so I kept it quiet."

"As in you were waiting until Franziska felt ready?" Phoenix asked, still a bit confused. Maya nodded and kissed Franziska's blushing cheek. "So when did you two start dating?"

"A couple of months ago," Maya replied. "We were sending messages and we met up from time to time."

"I wonder how Pearls is going to take this?" Phoenix thought out aloud. It would be something, Pearl would be disappointed in. "Well, this should clear up your suspicion to murder hopefully."

"I hope so too!" Maya cheered on. "Tomorrow we can all have a picnic!"

"That sounds nice Maya," Phoenix said, nodding his head. "I guess I'll leave you too to have some time on your own. I'll go check up with Pearls, Trucy and Apollo."

With that Phoenix sprinted out of the mansion. He found it amazing how so much could change in eight years.


End file.
